HOTD: Not the war we expected
by Sedoltian
Summary: The adventure of highschool and college students as they try to survive the zombie apocalypse in L.A., California. Will they make it or will do go down with the rest. On Pause for a bit. Please be patient school as gotten in the way, sorry. We'll start again soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the full chapter one of our fanfic "Not the War we were expecting". We will now one be releasing a chapter every week on friday and my friend Gamer who gladly told me he made an account on a review on the chapter one sneak peek will be releasing sneak peeks of some of our chapters on his profile so if you want to see the sneak peeks go to him. For full chapters come here. Now i will stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**High School of the Dead**

**Not the War We Were Expecting**

**Chapter 1: Escape from the Dead**

Los Angeles, one of the most populated and most famous cities in America. But we are going to focus into specifically the students of Winterfall High School. They all board into the bus early that day for they were going on a field trip to St. Michael University. Though most think this is just going to be another boring trip, they truly have something else coming.

000

The class was walking in the hallway when Jack and his friend Taylor are simply ignoring the teacher as always and talk.

"This is such a waste of time" says Taylor rolling her eyes and Jack grins

"It isn't that bad Taylor. Did you hear those rumors about the disease killing people in east Asia?" Taylor giggles to herself and looks at Jack

"Do you really believe that bullshit? I say if it isn't in the news then don't waste your time thinking about it." Jack looks at the rooms around them as the teacher continues talking and talking nonstop.

Jack looks at Taylor and asks "Hey do you think this school has an archery range?" Taylor rolls her eyes and looks at Jack with a face like she was annoyed

"Your ways to obsessed with bows you know that? Just ask a student or something, the class is about to spread out so sneak out then."

Jack nods with a smile "Thanks I'll catch up with you later" Jack then starts running toward a room where he starts heading downstairs. He looks around and puts his ear to a door hearing people talk. He opens the door and he sees 2 students who looked like seniors who were talking next to a car that looked like it has half way done being fixed. They looked at Jack with a strange look and he asks them "Uh sorry for bothering you but is there an archery range in this school?" the tall one with blonde hair gave Jack a confused face and said in a foreign language

"Es tut mir leid, was? (Im sorry what did you say?)" Jack raised a brow and the student clears his throat and in a thick German accent he says "Sorry, what did you say?"

Jack repeats himself "Does this school have an archery range?"

The student chuckles "No, no archery range here sorry"

Jack gives a small wave "Sorry for bothering you" just then a loud horrifying scream can be heard outside the garage. Everyone jumps with wide eyes and they run outside. There they see a man screaming on the floor with blood pouring from his arm from what looks like a big bite mark. Jack and the 2 mechanics look at him unable to get over the tall spiked fence to help the security officer.

Then the security officer stops moving and the other mechanic says "Trent…I think he is dead, maybe he bled out" Suddenly Jack is freaking out when he sees the man twitching on the floor and suddenly he sits up looking straight at them. The group lets out sighs of relief when he stands up but then he walks to them soundless ignoring the tremendous amount of blood pouring out of his arm.

Jack looks at the moving security officer slightly worried expression now and says "Hey are you alright?" The security officer continues walking forward without second thought and then charges at the fence smashing against it then keeps trying to go forward ignoring the fence. Jack lets out a low scream as the security officer hits the fence.

Then a teacher came from behind them and said "What the hell is this about? And who in the devil is this Indian boy!"

Jack gets an angered expression "Its Native American you asshole" The teacher looks at Jack with a disgusted look and turns to the tall blonde mechanic

"So why are you here? You should be in class" the teacher says.

The blonde mechanic smiles "Don't worry Mr. Andrew, I was just seeing what that scream was."

Then Mr. Andrews starts yelling "Hey you security officer what's your name and why aren't you at your post!"

Jack starts looking slightly frightened then as Andrew walks up to the security, the blonde mechanic says "In Germany we would call this man a weinerliche schlampe (whiny bitch)"

Jack smiles as he took basic German with Taylor and understood him. "I'll say" Jack responds with a grin. Then Andrews starts screaming at the security as the security moans a bit.

"You stupid idiot! Don't you understand English? Do I need to slap you to remind you who is in charge!?" Right there Andrew slapped the security through the fence but then the security grabs his arm and pulls it as hard as he could and bites Andrew shoulder ripping the arm completely off and then the security begins to eat the arm as Andrew starts screaming as loud as he can as blood shoots out of his arm-socket. Jack and the mechanics watch in shock as Andrew eventually stop screaming and lay quietly dying. They freak out and start running to the garage but then the other mechanic, the non blonde one, falls because Andrews had gripped his leg with the arm he had left. The blonde mechanic and Jack get to the garage but not before seeing the mechanic getting bit in the leg by Andrew and now they are freaking out.

000

Trent and Jack are in the garage freaking out as they just saw a teacher bite into a student after dying.

Jack looks at the car they were working on before then and back at the German mechanic "Does this thing work?!"

The German mechanic says "Yes, I just have to put in fuel. Go pick up your friends and bring them here now! If you forget where to go then just ask someone where Trent's garage is, me being Trent."

Jack nods quickly and runs out of the room and starts looking for his teacher and when he does he quickly asks "Mr. Miller! I'm sorry I went to the bathroom and got lost, where is the rest of the class!"

Miller looks at Jack with a disappointed face and says "They are in that room getting a lecture, make sure you say excuse…" but before he could finish Jack had rushed to the room.

Trent was still in the garage loading the fuel but then he hears banging at the garage door and he feels chills go up his spine "Arschlocher bekomen holle weg (assholes get the hell away from me!)"

000

Jack looks around the room as the teacher starts yelling at him but of course Jack ignores him and walks up to Taylor."Taylor we have to go now!"

The students look at him with a confused face especially Taylor who responds saying "Jack what the hell are you doing and what do you mean we have to go?!"

The teacher begins to scream "SIR! You better sit down and stay quiet before I decide to go to the principle!"

Jack looks at the teacher and screams "Shut the fuck up!" the students go wide eyed as the teacher turns red with frustration and stomps out of the room.

Jack turns back to Taylor and whispers "There was a teacher yelling at a security officer and the security officer ripped off the teachers arm with a bite. Then to make it worse the teacher bit into a student."

Taylor bites her lip and takes a step back not believing him. "Your bullshitting me! Jack do you have any idea-" and before she could even finish her sentence Jack gave her a look that told her he isn't kidding.

She nods and whispers "Alright lets go…"

So then Jack runs through the hallways avoiding teachers and heads to Trent's garage when then he slams into somebody and he looks up seeing a Russian high school student named Nicholi, he was a friend of Jack's.

"Hey what is your problem?" Jack gets up and helps Nicholi.

"No time to explain just follow me!" Nicholi looks at Jack confused and looks at Taylor seeing her nod and he follows. Jack opens the door seeing Trent putting a few fuel tanks into the car. Nicholi looks at Trent with a weird face then back to Jack

"Who is he? And why the hell did you take us here!"

Jack sighs and says "There's a teacher outside who bit into a student even though he was dead from blood loss. Nicholi gives a very confused look.

Finally he says "Jack are you saying there are dead people outside eating each other?" Jack nods and gives Nicholi a serious look and so does Taylor.

"What in the name of god has this world gone to?" Nicholi exclaims as they start getting into the car.

Trent sighs and says "We are going to escape these launes (freaks) and get outside the campus but what after that?"

Jack thinks to himself for a bit and says "Did you try calling the police?"

Trent laughs and says "Signals jammed and I doubt there will be any great ones nearby."

Jack grins "Then drive to the Police station".

Trent laughs and says "Mal sehen, was diese Sache tun kann! (Let's see what this thing can do!)" then he floors it and the car rams through the doors and it turns quickly as they try to drive off the campus. Right there they hear the alarm going off and Trent yells "Verdammt!(Damn it!) the alarm must've been going on for who knows how long!"

Jack curses and sees a crowd of the same things that Andrew turned into and then Trent turns to Jack and asks "Do we run through them?"

Jack grins and screams as Trent puts the pedal to the metal "Run those mother fuckers down!"

* * *

**Now that it is done I would like to ask you guys a few questions. If you enjoyed our work please leave a review and tell us things you want us to add or put in later chapters. If you want an OC put into the story line i will put up a character sheet and you can send us it and we will try to incorporate that char into at least one chapter of this series. That is all for now. So seya next week when i put up chapter 2 and BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back. This is the 2nd chapter of our fanfic. Hope you like/love it. :D**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Highschool Of the Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape from the dead part 2**

Nicolle was walking along the hallway listening to the teachers every word paying her dearest attention. The she hears 2 students not far behind her talking; of course it was Jack and that idiot Taylor. She feels like yelling at them to shut up but decides to control herself and move along. Not too far behind Jack and Taylor was a girl, a junior named Brittney who of course as always watched everyone with her intense blue eyes observing everything like a hawk watching from the skies.

When the teacher opens the door for the students to enter, she notices Jack running off and she takes the chance to get close to Taylor. "Hello there" Brittney says with a nice smile and Taylor looks at Brittney with a slightly confused expression and mumbles in an annoyed tone "what do you want?" Brittney does a slight grin and says "Well I'm a little newer to the school so I was hoping to make a friend" Taylor giggles and says to Brittney "Sorry but you're asking the wrong girl, I don't like hanging out with juniors and plus I'm not a favorite with others." Brittney gives a giggle of her own as they sit down and the collage teacher gives the lecture. Nicolle as always sits in the dead front paying attention to every word the teacher says. Taylor snickers at Nicolle and looks to Brittney "She is such a dork, always listening to every word a teacher says, even when they are bitching at her. I swear if I was her I would slap most of the teachers." Brittney looks at Taylor with a surprised expression and says "Well why do you 2 not like each other?" Taylor looks at Brittney with a similar expression "She calls me a slut and someone who only likes guys who look good, just because I play sports and most of my friends are guys." Brittney thinks a bit to herself then looks back at Taylor with a smile "Well she is wrong, I can tell that you are a nice girl." Taylor raises a brow trying to figure out exactly what kind of game this girl is playing.

She shrugs and closes her eyes for a few minutes about to drift off to sleep. She starts thinking about being on a baseball field and is about to hit the pitch and when her bat connects to the ball, a loud bang is heard and she jumps waking up from her dream seeing Jack who just stormed in. She starts freaking out as Jack runs up to her. Jack looks around the room as the teacher starts yelling at him and Taylor looks at Brittney and other students who are starring and goes slightly pink from embarrassment. Right there Jack yells"Taylor we have to go now!" The students look at each other confused and Taylor thinks to herself 'what the hell is this kid thinking!' and then finally she says "Jack what the hell are you doing and what do you mean we have to go?!" The teacher begins to scream "SIR! You better sit down and stay quiet before I decide to go to the principle!" Jack looks at the teacher and screams "Shut the fuck up!" then Taylor looks at Jack even more red-faced then before from both embarrassment and astonishment. Jack turns back to her and whispers "There was a teacher yelling at a security and the security ripped off the teachers arm with a bite. Then to make it worse the teacher bit into a student.". Of course Taylors first thought was 'what the fuck is wrong with him, there is no way, and this is just all some joke.' Taylor finally takes a step back and looks at Jack in the eyes "Your bullshitting me! Jack do you have any ide-" and before she could even finish her sentence Jack gave her a look that she recognized, one she only saw once before.

Jack and Taylor were in class and talking. Right there Nicolle stood up and yelled out "Miss! These 2 morons keep talking and I can't even focus" Taylor rolled her eyes and the teacher began yelling at them again and again. When she turned around Taylor whispered to Jack "Hey can you give me a pen? I ran out of ink." Jack of course pulled out his pen handing it to her but instead of writing the notes written out on the board, Taylor threw the pen at Nicolle. This was going to be the moment where Nicolle and Taylor become the bitterest of enemies. Nicolle feels the pen hit against the back of her head and she puts her hand right where it hit.

"Ah Fuck! That hurt you bitch!" Nicolle yelled

"Oh go screw yourself Nicolle, I did nothing" Taylor yelled back

"Miss she is telling a lie! Give her a detention!"

"No I'm not I didn't throw it!"

"Stop the lies you stupid cu-"

Right there the teacher stood up and screamed "Who threw the damn pen! I swear to god I'll give EVERYONE in this room a detention!" Taylor started shifting her eyes; if she got another detention she might get expelled. She exhaled and was about to stand up to admit to throwing the pen, she figured that she was getting detention either way so why make the class suffer? Right then Jack stood up and said "Miss, I threw the pen." Taylor looked at Jack with wide eyes and said "Wait but I-" and then Jack looked at her with a face showing he was playing no games, he was only doing what is right and helping his friend. She smiled and then the teacher threw a board eraser at Jack hitting him in the head "No detention because you stood up!" then Nicolle gave Taylor a stink eye and whined to the teacher "but miss!" then the teacher took out her ruler and says "No buts! End of story now on to the lesson!" Taylor memorized Jacks face at that moment. This was the same face he used now. She knew he was telling the truth and she nodded whispering "Alright let's go…"

As Jack and Taylor ran out of the room Brittney heard their conversation and looked at Nicolle with a grin and walked up to her whispering "Hey you hate Taylor right? They are gonna ditch right now and leave the campus to go have sex" Nicolle got an evil grin and looked at Brittney whispering "If I get pictures and post it online that slut won't know what hit her." Brittney grins and they run out hoping to follow them but they lose their direction. Nicolle was standing in the middle of the hallway with Brittney and she complained "GOD we lost them!" Brittney starts laughing and says to Nicolle "They aren't having sex you idiot! But I needed you out of there." Nicolle's eyes widen at the word idiot and gets ready to scream but Brittney stops her and says "There are staff eating each other outside, Jack said it and Taylor believed him." Nicolle looked furious and yells "You don't call me an idiot first off! Second you really believe that bullshit?!" Brittney shrugs and says with a grin "It matches the description of that disease in east Asia. Right at that moment Nicolle lets out a laugh like no other "You really believe those stories?" Brittney smiles "Either way I know you like science so why not study the subject?" of course Nicolle nods and follows Brittney.

They hear a loud scream in the hallway and run to the source. When they open the door they see a girl in the corner of a room holding a hammer and a man walking towards her. Right there when Nicolle yelled "What happened!" the man turned around and charged at Nicolle who screamed and right there the girl hit him with a hammer right in the head splashing blood all over the wall. Both Nicolle and Brittney screamed as the corpse slowly slid down on the wall leaving blood behind. The girl with the hammer pants and pants more she looks at them with tears in her eyes and hugs them yelling "Oh thank god you came! I was so lonely and that thing ate my friend and tried to eat me! I would've been dead if it wasn't for you!" Right there Brittney looks at Nicolle with wide eyes and smiles saying "I told you Nicolle" then she puts her hand on the college student stroking her hair to calm her down. Nicolle stumbles back a bit confused on what she just heard. She quickly looked over to the emergency switched and pulled it as fast as she could and a loud alarm is heard along with the roar of students freaking out and running out of their classrooms. Brittney looks at the student and asks "What's your name?" the student let's go wiping some tears and finally says "Serqi…"

They all run out as fast as they can when they see something ahead. A group of students but all looking like corpses and all like that man from before. As they wonder what to do Nicolle grams a broom breaking the staff part off and yells "Go to that corner and I'll kill any we see!" Brittney looks at Nicolle with a smile and surprised look and says "My my Nicolle, when did you become a badass?" and then Nicolle yells "The second these motherfuckers charged at me!" they all run through the corner turning when they can, trying to find the exit. Avoiding as many of those things as much as they could. Nicolle saw the ext guarded by 2 of those things and she charged smashing her staff into ones skull and span trying to hit the other when it grabbed the staff and flung her against the wall. Brittney yelled "Serqi now!" then Serqi ran up and hit the man in the head smashing in their skull with her hammer. Nicolle picked up her staff and they ran out the exit but saw the worst possible sight. They saw a huge hoard of those undead freaks. They stood there way too scared to move as almost a hundred of those things moaned and grunted looking straight at them. Then with one last bit of breath they didn't lose running so much; Serqi, Nicolle, and Brittney all screamed together at the top of their lungs "HELP!"

* * *

**Yeah sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger guys. Just try to hold on till next Friday, ok. We don't have the supplies to scrap your flattened body off the bottom of the cliff if you fall. Well then CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

******I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I couldn't double/triple/quadruple check it since i realized last minute to put up the story so editing isn't complete. But please ignore any mistakes you see and enjoy. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Highschool Of The Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fight the Dead**

As Nicolle, Serqi, and Brittney scream for help as a huge horde of those monsters charge at them then suddenly as the first few near, a car that looked like a mustang hits the group full speed ramming through multiple monsters. The girls look in wonder then one of them grabs a baseball bat and stacks out of the window. They look in astonishment seeing it was Taylor who then swung the bat smashing one of those things skulls to break into pieces. Wasn't long before the car stopped and exited the car.

Then a tall blonde college student comes out with an angry face seeing all the blood on his black mustang and he begins screaming in german "Was im Namen der Hölle! Warum Jack! Warum hast du mich rammen sie! Oh Gott, mein Lackierung ist ruiniert! und es gibt Dellen verdammt noch mal!" (What in the name of hell! Why Jack! Why did you make me ram them! Oh god my paint job is ruined! And there are dents damn it!)

Taylor looks at Trent in surprise "Are you german?"

Trent ignores Taylor and continues trying to fix the front of his car. Nicolle runs up to Taylor and then screams "What the hell are YOU doing here!"

Taylor looks at Nicolle and spits at her feet "Shut the fuck up princess! I just saved your life from those things!"

Jack looks at them and stands in between them and slaps them both "Shut up the both of you already! We don't have time!"

Nicholi grabs Nicolle and drags her to the car forcing her to the back seat "I'm sorry but we have to go"

Taylor feels her cheek and then looks at Jack who then says "Alright everyone get in the car now! We'll introduce ourselves after we get the hell out now!"

Trent looks up from his car realizing they have to go and gets in the car with everyone else. Brittney looks in the back and yells "There isn't any more room!" Jack looks down frustrated and says to her "Just sit on somebody's lap!" Brittney squeezes in and sits on Taylors lap making most feel uncomfortable. Trent then hits the gas and they drive forward.

Nicolle then looks to Jack and asks "Where are you going anyways?"

Jack sighs "we are gonna drive off the campus and go over to the police station, the signal here is dead so we can't call them.

Trent starts to warn that he sees many walkers up ahead and Jack curses exclaiming "Can you see if you can run through?" Trent then says slightly angered "No way we can, too many and the car will break down."

Taylor then grabs the bat from before "Let me at them then, just switch seats with me Jack."

Nicolle sneers "Wouldn't you be jealous of another girl sitting on his lap for once

Taylor bumps Nicolle's head with the bat and opens the window next to her sticking out like before. Then she swings her bat at the zombies as they drive by. Trent swerves to the left trying to avoid a huge group of them causing Taylor to just about to fall out when suddenly Brittney grabs her skirt and pulls Taylor back and helps her regain balance. "Thanks" Taylor says before going back to hitting zombies. Trent yells "There is too many on my left and you can't reach them!" Then Nicolle takes out the staff from the car floor she got before and uses it as a lance stabbing through zombies and hitting them with it as well using the momentum to her advantage. The car moves quickly then a bus drives right in front of the car and Trent is forced to swerve right and Serqi grabs Nicolle's skirt to stop her from falling. Trent looks at the rear view mirror seeing the bus crash into a small building breaking through the wall.

Suddenly the group sees something ahead. It was a bus surrounded by zombies but there were flashes in the window, guns were shooting them down. Trent drives close so the girls can wipe them out. Soon the kids on the bus run out and start thanking them at first. They all ran out of the car and asked if they could have some of their guns to help defend themselves. The two groups were happily exchanging information and weapons. But then suddenly there was another student who started shooting into the crowd, a Mexican high school student. Trent, Jack, Taylor, and the others ran into or behind the car to avoid the shots and made sure to grab the guns. They stare at the dead students on the floor in disbelief and back at the Mexican student who is reloading his gun. Nicholi screams "What the hell are you doing you tupitsa (dumbass)!" The student starts laughing hysterically about to shoot again when Nicholi grabs a pistol from the car floor and shoots the student in the leg. Suddenly they hear zombies moaning and walking toward them as the student is screaming.

The student begins yelling under his insane laugh "You fools you don't see?! The world ended and god dropped his wrath upon us! I am sending these poor souls to heaven so they no longer have to live on this hell on earth!"

Nicholi screams "You believe this is god's work but really you are an agent of the devil! Remember that when they are eating your organs!" Trent steps on the car as the student shoots at the car wildly before the horde reaches him and begins eating him and soon the car drives far enough out of the reach of his screams. They sit there realizing that they just watched innocent humans murdered in front of them. The pile of bodies of those students and the pool of blood under them become burned into all their minds. In Brittney's mind rings what the boy said 'The world has ended, god has dropped his wrath upon us!' She hears this ringing in her head for the drive.

They continue driving until finally they see the main gate where they crash through full speed and continue driving as they cheer. They believe they escaped hell but really it has only begun. They continue going through the hell of the city. They saw cars flipped over and many people being eaten and even more of those zombies walking around. They watch as the horror of their city of Los Angeles had completely fallen to pieces. So then they drive and rush to the police station. Perhaps there they will find answers to what is happening. Jack sits in the car impatiently waiting for them to reach the destination.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and before you go. We already have a good amount of chapters done so we might start releasing 2 chapters a week instead of one. I will tell you guys in the next chapter if this decision will be made. So thanks for reading and please review. I wanna know what you guys think and feel we should add or do. Now i'll see you next time and like always "Have a nice day" :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Finding the Dead**

The car begins to go slower and slower. Everyone starts feeling the road get bumpier. Trent pulls the car over and makes sure the area is clear. Everyone gets out of the car and Trent realizes that when the student was firing his gun, he shot the wheel. Trent spits on the ground "Hurensohn (Son of a bitch)! This car isn't moving anymore" Jack thinks for a bit and looks at Trent "Can you hotwire a car?" Trent gives a big smile and nods. Then Trent opens his car's trunk revealing an array of weapons including: a crowbar, multiple knives, dual cleavers, machete, and a bow. Jack grabs the bow analyzing it in awe and sees some arrows putting them in a quiver. Nicholi stares at Trent in disbelief and says "What the fuck! You had these weapons on you the whole time and you didn't give them to us?!" Trent shakes his head and says "They were in the trunk which I couldn't reach until now" Nicholi goes back to the backseats of the car grabbing a few guns and making sure they are loaded, then he grabs the machete. Brittney grabs the many knives and one of the cleavers putting it away. Trent grabs his crowbar with a grin and looks at Jack "Hey get that cleaver, you need something up close" Jack nods and grabs the cleaver, putting it away.

Trent grins and says "Alright now we all have weapons best if we head out to the station, no?" Jack nods still enjoying having a bow with him again. They begin to walk off towards a new car and Brittney runs up hugging the car and starts saying again and again "This one, this one, this one, this one!" The group looks confused and questions her then she says "It's a big car so it can hold all of us and our weapons…plus ITS PINK!" The group looks at each other and starts laughing. Trent gets in the car and hotwires it taking a few minutes. The group sits all comfortably in the SUV with plenty of room. Trent turns on the engine and then suddenly there is a loud THUMP, as a zombie suddenly hits the window. Nicholi takes out his machete and lowers the window to stab the zombie through the head before ripping it out and they drive off quick before more show up.

The group was nervously shaking as they drove off and the silence was broken when Nicolle finally spoke up "Okay I just made a realization" suddenly everyone but Trent looks at her and she says slightly with pride in her voice "We have this bright pink car in the middle of this grey and ruined city, normal humans always get attracted to bright colors and this goes for most animals. So why didn't huge hordes get attracted to this?"

Taylor then adds "Also that zombie didn't do a thing until Trent turned on that engine which made the start up sound, so maybe they are-"

Nicolle finishes her statement "They only rely on hearing and they can't see anything."

Taylor looks at Nicolle slightly annoyed and pokes her cheek a couple times and mutters "derpy derp"

Nicolle gets slightly annoyed and grabs her finger and pulls it back until it hurts. Taylor hisses and pulls her finger back. Jack lets out a sigh "Well that gives us some breathing room; if they can't see us then we have a more even playing field." Nicholi nods in agreement and says "Well then I guess they won't see my bullets flying towards them."

Brittney leans forward to Jack and asks "Hey what are we gonna do for food? Eventually we need food and water"

Serqi then adds "Yes and we also need to worry about shelter and medical supplies in case one of use gets an injury other than a bite."

Taylor then says "Don't forget we also have to find our families in this wasteland"

Jack thinks a bit as they drive then answers their questions "Alright, after we get to the police station we will head out to find our families, after we split up to do that we will rendezvous at the local hospital which we will clear out and take medical supplies there. When we do that we will get food at abandoned stores and stuff, maybe a Walmart." Jack chuckles and looks at Trent and Jack say "uh Trent if it wasn't for your car we wouldn't be alive right now so we will look for your family first. Trent doesn't even look at Jack and says "I have no Verwandtschaft (relatives), I moved here from Germany to become an engineer and my parents both died in a plane crash while flying over to visit one day." Everyone in the car goes silent for many minutes after that. They finally reach a building isolated from its neighbors and on the front it reads in nice big letters "Los Angeles Police Department" and Jack grins as everyone exits the now parked car.

Jack looks at the others and says in a quiet tone "Alright now we have no idea what is inside so here's the plan, from now on nobody will make a sound. No screaming, no talking, no nothing. Just follow the group and to warn us just tap us. Everyone got that?" the group nods and they start running towards to the station which was oddly quiet enough. They began slowly sneaking into the building, their weapons drawn and then Jack stops the group when he sees a lone walker coming in their direction so he takes out his bow and pulls back an arrow. He begins thinking about when he got his first perfect shot.

Jack was still a young boy and his grandfather was teaching him archery like how many Native American fathers did for generations. Jack aimed his bow and shot the arrow. He missed completely. His grandfather said to him "Jack calm yourself, do not think of the red in the center or you will surely miss it as red will bring your anger and fury, you must focus on the white rings around it and hit the location inside the center of the white. Jack then did as told and fired hitting his first perfect shot.

Now he shot the arrow which went straight through the zombie's skull stabbing into the brain killing it. They moved forward and climbed the flight of stairs. They saw a glass room filled with zombies in police uniforms all hitting the glass and it slowly began cracking. Jack and his group rushed forward and when they opened the door and slowly closed it behind they all heard and saw the glass shatter and the horde move out of the room. They climb the last flight of stairs and see a room filled with files and calls. They look around hoping to find something within this room. As they split up and search the room Nicolle was walking looking to her sides with a very paranoid expression when she bumps into someone she looks forward seeing a zombie about to bite into her and she was about to scream when she remembered what Jack said and held it back and she awaited for death in this matter of seconds. Then she sees the zombie fall over with a bat stuck into it and Taylor pulls out the bat with the nail stuck in it and grins while Nicolle scowls outside but really on the inside she is very thankful to Taylor. They searched around more and more hoping to find something. That's when Jack found police records titled "Z-Day" He raises a brow and begins reading the many calls and reports throughout the day but something was missing, he looked through and it states that they were all coming from a building on Arc Ave. where his father's building is located. But for some reason the building is not mentioned. He is scared to even think that his father may have become the first one of those things that caused all this. He shivers at the thought but he knows where to go next. He heads to find the group and whispers "Alright lets go back down and get the hell out of here." They started rushing along the hallway and into the staircase then as they went down there was a loud scream of a woman and the group ran opening the door to the same room from before with broken glass on the floor. They look and near a corner is a man shooting at the zombies holding a woman next to him, he was wearing a police officer's uniform. Quickly Nicholi started firing his guns at the horde and drove them toward the group. Jack shot multiple arrows into zombies while Taylor and Trent rushed into the group hitting many of the zombies with their crowbar and baseball bat. Then the police officer grabs his shotgun and aims at the last 5 zombies running toward him and he yells "Die you mother fuckers!" he shoots his shotgun causing an explosion of shrapnel to fire ripping the zombies apart. Everyone looks around to make sure the floor is clear, and then they approach the officer.

The officer takes off his hat and places it on his chest is a saluting stance "Thank you all, if you hadn't shown up then me and my wife would be dead. Jack approaches the man shaking his hand and they begin to talk.

"My name is Jack, me and my friends came from University"

"Pleasure to meet you Jack, my name is Thomas Miller, this is my wife Mia."

"So do you know what happened exactly?" Jack asked

"I was working in the office when I got a surprise visit from Mia, that's when I started getting tons of calls everywhere of people saying there were humans eating humans and cases of cannibalism all over Los Angeles."

"What happened to the station?" asked Nicholi

"When we started getting calls lots of cops were sent out to the city so only a few were left here. Wasn't long before many came back with bite injuries." Answered Thomas

"We can guess what happened afterwards" says Nicolle

Thomas nods and starts looting bodies and looks around the office and brings them a bag of guns. Nicholi looks through these guns with a creepy grin along with Nicolle. "These are amazing!" exclaims Nicholi, Thomas nods and says "I'm sorry I can only give you that portion of guns, I plan to go with Mia through the whole state and find some survivors. If we can find any then we can maybe make a military to fight these bastards." Mia gets up grabbing a couple pistols from the bag loading the bullets in. Thomas laughs "I didn't even know you could hold a gun" Mia giggles "Well you learn a thing or two when you're bored." Thomas leads the way for the group to leave the building into a garage.

Thomas takes out a couple documents and gives them one. "This is a map of Los Angeles and it details where the streets and such are, when you find a building that's infested with these things color it red like how I did for the police station. If you can find an area that is actually being secured by survivors then color it blue. I'm going to travel across the state and gather an army of survivors and when I come back I want you all to have a detailed map of every area infested and secured." Thomas explains. Jack nods knowing very well that this is going to be a large task here in a city as big as Los Angeles. Thomas points to a part of the map and explains "This is the western half of the city and this building specifically is actually my house. A friend of mine named Josh Coupe was visiting from England and was staying at my place. He has plenty of guns and he has more than enough experience, go there to help him secure the area." Jack nods studying the map and finds his father building and points to it and says to Thomas "I checked the police records and it says that the first sightings were on this street, but didn't say which building so I guess this area is very unsafe." Thomas nods and then Mia comes up to them. "God I really thought the next war U.S. was gonna face would be republicans trying to invade another middle east country" Mia says with slight laughter in her voice then she continues "I guess this is the one war we didnn't expect" Jack chuckles "That sounds like it would make a good name for a book or something."

Jack takes the map and heads with his group into one of the larger cars where they stored the weapons and were ready to leave. He turns right back to Thomas and Mia "Are you really sure you don't want to come with us?" Jack asks. Thomas and Mia look at each other and laugh as Mia holds his arm next to her and she says "We could go with you and help us survive a little longer but we need to get an army together to let our species live another good thousand years." Thomas smiles and says "Don't worry about us Jack, we will be fine. Just make sure my friend Josh is ok and make sure your friends stay safe to." He tips his police hat and walks off with his wife to another car and stuffs their weapons inside their car. Jack goes to the passenger seat of his car and Trent puts in the key and asks "Where to next?" Jack smiles and right before he speaks Nicolle yells "Oh my god I forgot!" Suddenly everyone stares at Nicolle who then explains "I forgot my boyfriend was still at Winterfall because he got an F on a test and stayed back there!" Taylor immediately remarks "You have a boyfriend? Who is stupid enough to think THAT'S attractive?" Nicolle gives Taylor a stink eye and says "Please Jack take me there, I have to know my sweetheart is ok" Jack nods and says "Alright Trent go to this high school here" he says pointing to the map and continues "Then after that you can drop me off in this building, I need to see if me and Taylors parents are ok. Trent raises a brow and asks "You two live in the same building?" Jack shakes his head and explains "Taylor's parents work for my dad; he is a business leader so they all work in the same building. It's actually how I and Taylor became friends in the first place." Trent grins and starts to drive out of the station and they drive into the city heading to Winterfall High school to find Nicolle's boyfriend and then it's off to Jack's father's office building.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guys I am having a few problems with my computer so if you find any grammar/spelling/any kind of mistakes in the editing or messages from here like me it's because of that. I am trying to get my comp fixed as soon as possible but it might take a few weeks or even A LOT longer till it happens so please stay with me….thanks and now enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5: Searching for the Dead**

The group drives through the dim streets as the sun begins to rise. It has been 2 days since Z-day. Everyone has become horribly exhausted and Trent slows the car down and finally stops the car and Nicholi falls over with the sudden stop and he jumps up complaining "What the hell Trent?!" Trent smiles with his tired eyes and he says to Nicholi "Don't worry we're here." Nicolle wakes up with a smile seeing the large Winterfall High school sign and everyone leaves the car getting ready.

Nicolle smiles holding her staff while duct taping a knife at the end to it. She tells everyone with a grin "Alright I'm going to go in and find my boyfriend, you all go to the rendezvous spot and meet me there." Nicholi grabs his guns and he says "Like hell you are, I'm not going to let you go into a hostile zone by yourself" The group looks at each other and decides it was best if nobody stayed alone.

Nicolle and Nicholi take their weapons and begin walking into their old High School as the rest of the group drives away. The two look at each other and nod knowing this was the time to remain silent. They open the doors and inside they saw a hallway filled with a huge hoard of zombies as they all look at the bright light and the sound of Nicholi loading his bullets and he yells "Charge!" right then he aimed down his automatic rifle and begins firing into the crowd shooting down multiple zombies as they charge. In almost half a minute, most of the hoard was shot down though quite a few stood back up and Nicholi takes out the magazine and begins to reload.

When he does, Nicolle rushed forward smashing the staff of her new spear against multiple heads and stabbing through even more zombie skulls. She then looks as another zombie stands over her as it grabs the spear before she can stab through his skull and he pulls her to him and as he opens his slimy disgusting rotting mouth to chomp into Nicolle. Right then a huge explosion of old blood burst from the back of his head as a bullet passes through. Nicolle stumbles back trying to gather her bearings and she looks behind her seeing Nicholi standing with a revolver in his hand smoke coming out of the barrel. He runs forward and places a hand on her back and he asks with a worried expression "Are you alright? You didn't get bitten did you?" Nicolle smiles as she looks at her spear and she mutters "I'm fine, just keep kicking ass" Nicholi grins and looks as more zombies run forward readying to attack and he fires his revolver five times with each bullet getting perfect hits on their heads then he begins reloading and Nicolle runs forward and smashes her spear through the many zombies and knocks them away with her staff part.

They finally clear the hallway and rush through the school and then Nicholi hears "Somebody help me already!" Nicholi stops the both of them and they kick down a door seeing multiple zombies surround a student eating everything ripping and devouring his flesh. Meanwhile, another student uses what looks like a ruler to smack zombies away but they continued to come back at him. Nicholi with his revolver now reloaded shoots down the zombies around the student while Nicolle tries to save the other student killing the crowd of zombies. However the student was already almost completely eaten. The student Nicholi saved looks at Nicolle in disbelief and mutters "Nicolle? Oh great god, I can't believe that your alive!" Nicolle looks at the student and runs up hugging the student and she says with slight tears in her face "Oh my god Alex! I'm so glad you are alive!"

Nicholi coughs and reminds them "In case you forgot we need to get the hell out now." Nicolle wipes the tears from her face and she nods. Alex looks at Nicholi with a grin and looks to Nicolle asking "Who's the red?" Nicholi gives Alex with an angry expression and he yells "You fucken bastard! Don't call me communist you racist prick!" Right then he pulled back his fist when Nicolle grabs his arm and calms him down "Nicholi please just let it go we have to get away."

Nicholi lets out a sigh giving Alex a stink eye **(AN: A stink eye? I sometimes question my friend's choice in words here.)** and they exit the room. Then they hear noises coming from further down the hall. Nicholi took out his revolver shooting down multiple zombies that emerged. Yet there was more coming, so he took out his automatic rifle and began shooting into the crowd of zombies but more and more came.

Nicholi yelled as he continues to shoot into the crowd "They must've heard our yelling! Alex, get Nicolle out of here now!"

Nicolle grabs her spear and yells back "I'm not going to let you fight these things alone Nicholi!"

Nicholi shakes his head "I swore to keep you alive, get her out NOW Alex!"

Alex then grabs Nicolle by the wrist and says to her "Nicolle you don't have a choice here just let him fight." Nicolle tries to struggle out but Alex continues to take her away and eventually she cooperates. As they run out of the building Nicolle looks around and says "We need a bus!" Alex looks around unsure where to go and then Nicholi runs out of the school reloading his rifle as he runs and yells "Why the hell are you still here, I told you to run!" Nicolle calls to him "Nicholi! We don't know where the buses are!" He runs up to them and says "Go behind that fence now let's go!" Right then as they run toward the fence they see a group of zombies block the way and Nicholi aims the gun pulling the trigger but then he realizes that he ran out of ammo. Nicholi looks in fear as the zombies run to him in extremely high speeds about to chomp into him he gets ready to bash his gun into them but then in half a second, Alex stands in front of Nicholi.

Nicholi stares in disbelief as Alex willingly gets bitten and ripped up by the zombies on the floor. Nicolle screams as she runs over stabbing through the zombies and goes to Alex's side putting her hand to his cheek. She cries and sobs again and again as Alex screams in pain coughing blood on the sidewalk. She begins screaming at him "Alex you dumb piece of shit! Why the hell would you do that!" Alex grins as blood heavily pours from his arm and neck and he mutters "I love you Nicolle but I want you to be happy. I-" he begins coughing more blood and he finishes his statement "I want you to stay alive, healthy, and happy." Nicolle cries more burying her face into his chest as he strokes the back of her hair and he looks at Nicholi with pleading eyes and says to him "Nicholi was your name right?"

Nicholi looks at him with saddened eyes holding back the tears and nods his head.

Alex coughs and says to him "I don't want to risk harming Nicolle or anyone as one of 'them' so please" he begins coughing and continues "please put a bullet in my head"

Nicholi widens his eyes slightly surprised but he nods knowing full well that this was the right thing to do.

As Nicholi loads a single bullet into his revolver and pins it to Alex's forehead Nicolle screams while sobbing grabbing the gun trying to pry it from Nicholi's hand and Alex pulls Nicolle's hands away with tears now in his eyes "Nicolle stay strong and happy for me and kick some ass." Nicolle lets out one more scream before Nicholi pulls the trigger and a bullet goes clean through Alex's skull spraying blood and parts of his brain on the concrete. Nicolle stays speechless and then the large horde of students who turned into zombies rush forward fast chasing them. Nicholi grabs Nicolle by the hand and yells "We need to go NOW!" Nicolle doesn't even look at Nicholi and just stares at Alex's corpse in disbelief and denial that he is dead. She would rather have had him turned into one of 'them' before they even came here. She however does not resist Nicholi and he rushes the two of them into the parking lot where they run into a bus with an open door and with 2 zombies inside he shoots both down tossing the bodies outside and closes the door.

As Nicholi quickly rushes, turning on the bus Nicolle finally snaps out of it seeing the horde outside the door hitting against the glass only seconds away from breaking in. She, out of anger and rage, grabs Nicholi's shotgun opening the door fires into the crowd blowing many of the zombies far off. As more gather and a few of the others stand up from the blow she closes the door reloading. By the time she shoots her second bullet however, Nicholi already finished hotwiring the bus and he begins driving. Nicolle was not done and from the window she shot at the horde taking down more zombies. Nicholi drives smashing the gate out of their way and they drive away from the school as zombies have gathered all over the front of the school. They drive slowly to avoid making much noise to attract any hordes.

Nicholi is driving trying to figure out exactly how everything is when Nicolle sits back next to the guns she used and falls dead asleep. Nicholi pulls over the car and stops suddenly and Nicolle hits her head on the seat in front of her and she wakes up looking around. Nicholi sits down next to her as she asks "Why'd we stop? Shouldn't we head to the hospital?"

Nicholi rubs his face a bit and looks at Nicolle asking her "Are you alright? After Alex died, you turned into a person I have never seen before. We can't be losing our sanity."

Nicolle looks down and mutters to him "He was the only guy in the school who ever gave me a chance…"

Nicholi raises a brow and looks to her "What do you mean?"

Nicolle sighs and she explains "I have always been this nerdy bitch everyone hated. I just wanted to be a good student, a perfect student really."

Nicholi thinks a bit as she speaks then she continues "I never had many friends so I had lots of time to study and that became the only thing I wanted but then Alex sat down with me at lunch. That's when he and I started talking and it wasn't long before we became friends." She starts letting down a couple tears and she keeps going almost like it hurt just to speak of her happy memories "We were friends for sophomore year and we started dating in junior year when he kissed me while we were studying for a test."

Nicholi puts his arms around Nicolle and holds her to him to comfort her as she cries a bit burying her face in his chest and she cries more and more. Then with a sniff she looks up to Nicholi who then speaks finally "Nicolle I didn't know him as well or as long as you did, but he stood in front of me simply to protect me. I was a stranger but he died to help me. When I pulled that trigger I was not the same person anymore and neither are you." Nicolle sobs a bit and hugs Nicholi again. She holds him tight and now they continue to drive to the hospital hoping to meet with the others.

**If anybody is reading this part, we have planned up many chapters but…I want to know what you guys think we should add. Maybe some pairings?, deaths?, or other things you want to be in the story. As of today we are putting up 2 chapters a week so hurry up and send me what you want added in a review and I will try my best to get it in the story. So until Next time (Friday) CYYYA!**


End file.
